Smile Pretty Cure!
Smile Pretty Cure! is The 10th Season in Pretty Cure it Follows Five Girls That Must Protect The World From a Bad End And Prevent Pierrot From Escaping His Seal The Series Theme is Fairy Tales An Movie Entitled Smile Pretty Cure! The Movie That Aired in Theaters on October 27, 2012 The final episode aired on January 27, 2013. Story Somewhere in the universe there exists a place called Märchenland, where characters from fairy tales live. Near the corner of Märchenland exists a world called Bad End Kingdom, where the antagonists of all fairy tales gathered. In order to show everyone the "Worst Ending", the people of Bad End Kingdom traveled to Earth to collect Bad Energy. If the villains succeed, all the worlds in the universe will suffer from the "Worst Ending". In order to prevent the "Worst Ending", the 5 Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure, need to collect Cure Decor, the power of happiness of Märchenland's Queen. The Cure Decor, however, has been stolen and hidden away. Set to the task of finding Pretty Cure, Candy the fairy follows the 5 Beams of Light to Earth, where she meets a flustered Monica , a transfer student on her first day of school, and already running late... Characters *Monica Smiles (Hoshizora Miyuki) A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Monica is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. *Amy Hino (Hino Akane) A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Amy may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she can be very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. *Yara Joltings (Kise Yayoi) A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a Comics. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yara is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning. *Nadia Mido (Midorikawa Nao) A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nadia is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things does not go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. *Reika Aoki (Aoki Reika) The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. Mascots *Candy Candy is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to collect the Cure Decor to save Märchenland. *Pop Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure!. He is the big brother of Candy and came to earth to pass the Cures the Decor Décor to collect the Cure Decor pieces in. Villains * Pierrotis a sinful emperor of Bad End Kingdom, who invaded Märchenland to steal the Cure Decor and bring about the "Worst Ending". * Joker At Pierrot's service, he is the leader of Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni. * Wolfrun is a wolf-like monster whose mission is to chase Candy before she finds Pretty Cures. He is based on wolf villains from Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. * Marina One of Pierrot's subordinates, she is a little witch that reminds one of Snow White's stepmother * AkaoniAt Pierrot's service, he is a red demon that reminds one of oni from Japanese fairytales such as Momotaro. * Akanbe are monsters summoned by the villians of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. They are created by fusing an ordinary object with a Red Nose containing Pierrot's power, turning the Cure Decor's energy to Bad Energy. Trivia *Only Amy And Reika Attain their last names Hino and Aoki im The English Style. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cure Series